creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
F.E.A.R:The First Step/Chapter Four
Felix We continue the tour. Miss Cross shows us this room lined from wall to wall with guns, swords, knives, damn near any kind of weapon you could imagine. The sight made me salivate a bit. My fingers twitched a bit, almost vibrated a bit. One of the other boys was lookin at me strange, he said something, but I didn't hear a word, or anything else for that matter, not even my own breathing. My mind had been consumed by kleptomania. Miss Cross was going on about how efficient and up to date the weapon collection was. Before I was aware of what I was doin, I had an entire set of knives in my pockets, much to my chagrin, as I was not wearin a belt. I held my pants up like a boss as we moved on. We soon came into a large room full of computers and all kinds of other hi-tech looking stuff. I looked over and saw Dex. He looked like he was gonna bust a nut just looking at it all. I rolled my eyes and saw the other girl there. The brown-haired one. She looked....well not AS mesmerized as Dex, but close. I figured I'd at least try to be friendly and walked up to her. "Hey there. Name's Felix. You into all the techy stuff like Poindexter over here?" I pointed a thumb over to him, just as he moaned while rubbing a monitor. "Can you believe I'm gonna have to room with THAT?" She smiled and opened her mouth to speak, just seconds before Miss Cross dragged me into the middle of the room by my ear. "Miss Cross, at this point, I must admit I'm beginnin to think you have a crush on me" And she-you guessed it- whaled on my ass with her club again. At this point I was developing quite the immunity...or a callus....... or bloodclot. However, I staggered away, and see Dex stuff something in his pocket. "Yo, Dipshit, your thieving skills are lacking. Show me what ya got there." He pulls out a pair of Hipster Glasses. You're not serious.... You risked the wrath of the Club of the Bitch for some hipster glasses? And not even the best ones they got? Gimmie this." I snatch them and stuff them in my pocket, then hand him the better pair. As we begin to leave, I put my hands in my pockets, and press some kind of hidden button, or something, as a beam of light hit the wall, and suddenly the entire contents of my pockets flew at the wall, shredding my pants, which would have been ok,if I wasn't wearing Smiley face boxers. With my head now firmly lodged in my ass, I simply hung my head in shame. even Miss Cross partook in a laugh at my expense. "Glad the sight of my junk has made you smile,Miss Cross." While still laughing, she chokes out, "Felix, go get some more pants, and meet us in the Garage." "Yea, whatever, bitch......" "Excuse me?" "Nothing Miss Cross....." I giggled like an idiot as I went back to my room Category:Stories Category:KittyInASheepsClothes Category:Nhlott Category:Collaboration